Before The Storm
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: So Jackson likes Daley and told her, Nathan overheard them. Daley tries to tell Nathan she loves him, but he ends up telling her first. NathanXDaley RATED M Enjoy!


_A/N: So this is my first Flight 29 Down fic! I'm so excited! So… here I go… BTW I'm like totally in love with Corbin Bleu, so this and because I want to broaden my writing, are the reasons why I'm writing this. Enjoy this DaleyXNathan I really love F29D and I hope they're not too OC! C:_

* * *

"**Would you quit moping around… you're bringing me down!" Taylor sighs, looking up from filing her nails. **

"**I'm not moping!" Nathan mumbles, sitting down and running his hands through his curly hair. He just didn't get why Daley did the things she did… sometimes she just drove him crazy…**

"**Yes you are…" Taylor says, looking directly into Nathan's eyes.**

"**No I'm not!"**

"**You are so moping over Daley… Ever since we overheard Daley and Jackson talking… you've been trying to act like Jackson liking Daley doesn't phase you… when it apparently does." Taylor retorts, rolling her eyes. "I think you should just tell her how you feel…" The whole time Taylor talked, Nathan glared at her.**

"**I am… I am… There's just never the perfect moment… I'll tell Daley about it when the time comes…" Nathan sighs, his expression softening.**

"**Tell me about what?" Daley asks, walking from a pathway, curiosity filling her green eyes.**

"**None of-" Taylor starts.**

"**Nothing… we're just talking about something stupid…" Nathan answers, shrugging.**

"**Oh… I have to talk to you at little later… alone." Daley said, turning to Taylor and then to Nathan, her face instantly filling with color. As soon as the words left her mouth, Nathan's cheeks also turned red and he quickly nodded. Before Nathan could reply, Daley hurried off down the beach. **

**After he watched Daley disappear down the beach, he looked at Taylor. She smirked guiltily like the cat who ate the canary, as she walked away from Nathan, leaving him to drown in his own questions. What did Daley want to talk about? Why did she want to do it alone? The only answer he came up with, made his heart beat faster.**

"**It looks like it's going to storm…" Nathan sighed, as he found Daley sitting down, letting the tide nip at her feet. **

"**It does…" Daley answered, barely above a whisper, not even looking at Nathan.**

"**So where's Lex?"**

"**Swimming… Jackson and Melissa are watching him.." **

"**How's he been dealing lately?" **

"**It's gotten better these past weeks. I think he's really grown in these past weeks, than he has his whole life…" Daley replies, smiling. **

"**That's good… I remember when I-" **

"**I… asked you here… to tell you th-" Daley began.**

"**That you like Jackson… right?" Nathan accused, his calm mood instantly changing. **

"**Why would I like Jackson?" Daley asks, completely confused.**

"**Because… he asked you out… and you said you needed time… Look Daley. I know you think of me as I friend, but what if I want more than that? What if I love you?" Nathan asks, his voice getting a little louder, but still a whisper compared to the now crashing waves. **

"**You… love… me?" Daley's voice a whisper. **

"**Yes… god… the signs have been so obvious since the 3rd**** grade Daley… Do you think I couldn't see how jealous you were when you found out Taylor and I were going out in the 9****th**** grade?" After he said it, Daley's face reddened.**

"**If it makes you feel any better… I've always liked you and when you heard Jackson and I talking, you would've heard how I turned him down… lightly… I love you…" the last words barely reaching Nathan's ears over the waves. "I've always wan-" Nathan interrupts Daley, by kissing her lightly and pulling back to observe her reaction. **

"**Wow…" Daley sighs, pulling Nathan towards her. The kiss starts off light and innocent, but gets more passionate as Nathan runs his tongue along Daley's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she quickly grants him. Somehow Daley winds up in Nathan's lap, the couple feeling the drops of rain, as it begins to pour. **

**When Daley and Nathan arrive at shelter, they spot no one else around.**

"**It's ironic how when you expect people to be around… they never are…" Daley laughs, smiling at Nathan.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this? There are like a million other things that could happen if we-" Nathan starts, showing his concern for Daley.**

**With any other questions, Nathan and Daley kiss each other, this time Daley pulling Nathan's shirt over his head, and he doing the same to her. As Nathan moves his hands how her body, tracing the outline of her bra, Daley moans into the kiss. They only part when Daley notices that Nathan's having problems with her bra.**

"**They didn't teach you this in the scout did they?" Daley laughs, Nathan blushing in embarrassment. Once Daley's bra was gone, Nathan found himself staring at Daley's breast, not knowing what exactly to do. First he takes each into his palm, toying with her nipples, making them hard. He then places light kisses on each, squeezing Daley's chest lightly, making her moan. As Nathan's kisses began to move down, Daley helps him pull down her pants, along with her panties. **

"**I feel like I'm over dressed…" Nathan chuckles nervously, taking off his pants with the help of Daley. **

**Amazingly Nathan finds himself back over Daley, sliding a finger from her thigh to her core, causing her to moan softly. As his finger teases her, Daley finally manages to pull down his boxers, her eyes instantly going to his hard on. **

**Determined to give back some of the pleasure, she begins to stroke him, smiling when she hears him moan. **

"**Nathan…" Daley moans, letting Nathan know she's ready. Nathan nods, positioning himself between her legs, looking down for her signal. She nods and Nathan leans forward, filling her completely. The pain is there momentarily, until Nathan begins to slowly withdraw himself from her, only to push back in faster. **

**Soon the only thing they both feel is immense pleasure, and Daley's hands find their way to Nathan's back, her fingernails digging in lightly each time he re-enters her. Daley begins to feel something that won't go away. Something that feels like its building inside of her. When Nathan re-enters her again, the feeling overflows, and Daley's body shakes. As Nathan continues, moving a bit faster, he soon reaches his edge. Nathan comes with a grunt, getting off of Daley and laying next to her. **

**As Nathan and Daley catch their breath covered in sweat, they're both drowned out by the sound of the storm outside.**

"**I love you…" Nathan mumbles, reaching for Daley.**

"**I love you too…" Daley sighs, resting her head on his chest. When Nathan feels Daley's presence, he pulls her closer to him, both of them falling asleep.**

* * *

_Did you like it? Let me know! Review! _


End file.
